Buscando el amor
by Yuriko-taisho
Summary: Todos, alguna vez, conocimos el amor, sentimos en nuestro ser, aquel calor-cito en el corazón. Pero, ¿qué pasaría?, si ese sentimiento estaba ahí, frente a ti, y que tú años después descubras, que no hay otro sentimiento igual. Decides buscarlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?... La historia esta ubicada en la época moderna, ambos buscan ser queridos. Ella una huérfana y él, como si lo fuera..
1. Chapter 1

N/A.: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia si es mía.

Este es el primer fic que escribo dejenme sus comentarios aver que les parece.

* * *

**La huida**

Era un vecindario, casi lujoso pero más que eso era hogareño, llena de casas de familia con enormes jardines amplios en cuyos verdes pastos se podían observar a niños en la compañía de hermanos, amigos, vecinos o una simple mascota. Sólo un jardín yacía solitario que a diferencia de los demás no había nadie jugando, simplemente una casa modesta estaba en medio.

Dentro de esta casa se encontraba a Kagura, una niña de casi nueve años de edad, poseía los cabellos negros con reflejos castaños, el flequillo que tenía en la frente cubría la piel blanca y los ojos hermosos marrones intensos, casi rojos, que lucían brillosos, apretaba sus hermosos labios carmesí mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus futuros padres adoptivos. Sí, ella era huérfana.

—¿Cómo le diremos a kagura sobre mi embarazo?—decía la voz de una mujer mayor a su esposo.

—Esto es así, las parejas que no pueden tener hijos adoptan uno, luego la mujer queda embarazada y después envían al niño de regreso a la casa hogar.

Al oír esto la pequeña Kagura se levanto de su posición y salío corriendo hacía su habitación, cuando llego allí se lanzo frente a su cama y al borde de las lágrimas murmuraba:

—Yo soy fuerte y valiente, no me duele...—se detuvo mientras levantaba su mano derecha para alcanzar una pluma enorme de águila, el último regalo que le había dado su madre al morir, "la extrañaba tanto".

—no me afecta...no voy a llorar— Kagura lanzó un suspiro y tomando aire se dirigió hacia una pequeña bolsa roja.

—Me iré, sí, muy lejos de aquí. Yo no pienso pasar por esto una vez más— decía mientras metía su ropa al bolso rojo, terminó de empacar, se puso su abrigo bordo cargando sobre su espalda aquél bolso.

Se encamino hacía la ventana, pero se detuvo un momento, luego dio la vuelta hacia atrás.

—¡Cielos!, sin dinero no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Se acercó hacia su mesita de noche, donde Kagura tenía una pequeña alcancía con todos los ahorros, de su corta vida, lo tomo entre sus brazos para volverse hacia la ventana.

Examinando con sus ojos, desde el marco, analizó la distancia para luego saltar a la rama de un árbol cercano, dio un salto llegando a su objetivo, uno más y seencontraba en el jardín.

La noche tenía una brisa ligera, Kagura caminaba por la ciudad de Tokio mirando hacia el cielo estrellado por las siete de la noche, a esa hora se veían escasas estrellas en el oscuro cielo, ella conocía la ciudad no era la primera vez que había escapado y cuando su madre vivía viajaban en autobuses, por esa razón ella sabia donde tomar el auto-bus que la llevaría directo a la estación de trenes.

"El último lugar y momento que había compartido con su madre era en un tren". Kagura sintio la brisa de primavera en sus cabellos y empezo a caminar a la parada del auto-bus.

—Es una lastima que tenga que romperte—le decía a su pequeña alcancia en froma de perrito.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo, si quiero tomar un auto-bus—con esto último caminó hacía una cabina telefónica, entro en el lugar y cerro la puerta para luego tomar su pequeña alcancía, entre sus manos, y estrellarla contra el duro pavimento.

—Bueno, creo que no ahorre mucho—dijo con una mirada casi preocupada, tomo el dinero del suelo y lo puso en sus bolsillos, limpio unas cuantas lágrimas amargas que se esforzaba por contener pero no pudo.

—Mamá... te extraño t..tanto...no.. no se donde ir ahora...nadie me quiere...na...nadie—murmuraba la niña, completamente sola, "nadie la consolaría, absolutamente nadie".

Kagura había pasado por el proceso de adopción varias veces, pero las parejas que iban a la casa hogar querían un pequeño bebé a lo sumo uno que tenga no más de uno o dos años de edad, y los que consideraban la idea de tener un niño más grande, se la llevaban a su casa y cuando ella estaba empezando a sentirse confiada y segura, milagrosamente su futura madre adoptiva quedaba embarazada. La primera vez que sucedió ella se alegró, por fin iba a tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita y eso la hacia feliz, se quedo dormida tranquila y feliz con una sonrisa dibujada es sus labios carmesí.

Pero cuando amaneció, en aquella ocasión y en las anteriores a esta también, le dijeron, "no podemos adoptarte cariño, lo sentimos mucho, tal vez alguna otra pareja quiera una hermosa niña como tú". Y después estaba nuevamente en el orfanato, "era un infierno estar ahí, y más con su carácter".

Esta acción se había repetido muchas veces, la llevaban pero luego la devolvían. Esta fue como la décima vez que le sucedía y ella tan pequeña ya no pudía resistir más.

Cansada de llorar se levanto de su posición limpiando fuertemente, con la manga de su abrigo, las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos,"ella tenía que ser fuerte, como se lo prometío a su madre", dio un suspiro largo y salio de la cabina telefónica, al salir, una brisa suave y fría acariciarón sus mejillas enrojecidas secando así las ultimas lágrimas. Luego se dirigió hacia la calle y tomo el auto-bus.

El conductor la observó y luego señalo.

—Son las nueve de la noche niña, ¿donde están tus padres?—cuestionó el hombre mayor, su cabello pintaba algunas canas.

—Sí, ya lo sé, si me sigue preguntando y no empieza a conducir, mi madre que esta esperando a mi regreso se preocupara y usted no quedrá que pase eso o ¿sí?—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El conductor simplemente se quedo en silencio, "esta niña, con su actitud, lo había sorprendido", se limitó a asentir con la cabeza empezando a conducir. Kagura por su parte dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió al fondo para sentarse, afortunadamente para ella, el conductor no había notado sus ojos llorosos.

Desde la ventanilla de su transporte vío miles de casas pasar, tiendas cerradas, personas caminando, las luces de la ciudad, sus ojos se posaron mas adelante en la estación de trenes de Tokio, un viejo recuerdo de su madre vino a ella y sintió a través de la ventanilla, abierta, la llamada del viento "que era suave y refrescante". Toco el timbre anunciando al conductor que bajaría.

—Un boleto ciudad lunar, por favor—dijo con una sonrisa recordando el lugar donde iría. Aquella ciudad que Kagura tanto anhelaba, donde nació su madre y también ella, pero lastimosamente nunca lo llego a conoser, pues ella era apenas era una bebé, unos cuantos meses, cuando dejaron la ciudad.

—¿Dónde están tus padres pequeña?, ellos deben comprar los boletos de tren, tú no—decía la señorita, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la observaba, "ella no la engañaría, una niña sin padres a esta hora era inconsevible".

—¡Ah, sí!—decía con una sonrisa confiada, "esperando que no la descubríera".

—Ellos están por allá—señalo hacía una pareja—, pero como están conversando, me enviaron a mí a comprarlos—continuó con una sonrisa inocente creyendo que engañaría a la muchacha de los boletos.

—¡Ah! Bueno—respondió la muchacha fingiendo creer el cuento que le inventaba la niña frente a sus ojos, "ella no era tonta"—, espera un momento —decía mientras le hacia señas al guardia de seguridad.

Kagura estaba feliz creyendo haber engañado a la muchacha, sintió alivio pero muy pronto empezó a sentir unos pasos acercándose hacia ella, volteo hacía atrás y se dio cuenta de que dos guardias de seguridad se le aproximaban. Sintió miedo y sin mas se hecho a correr fuera del alcance de los guardias.

Corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas con la esperanza de no ser capturada y tener que volver al orfanato, paso por el pasillo que llevaba hacía donde los trenes debían ser abordados, pasó por debajo de la barra de seguridad llegando así a la entrada, de uno de los trenes que estaba a punto de partir, se detuvo en seco con la cabeza inclinada para tomar un poco de aire, lentamente levanto la mirada y se encontró delante de ella una cabellera plateada parada y sin moverse.

Los guardias de seguridad buscando con la mirada a la niña, la captaron a lo lejos a punto de subir a uno de los trenes. Se asercaron a toda prisa mientras gritaban

—¡ALTO AHÍ NIÑA!—grito uno de ellos, vestido de azul, mientras corria hacía ella.

—¡ NO TE MUEVAS!—ordeno el otro.

* * *

N/A.: Bueno espero les haya gustado disculpen mi falta de ortografía y el uso de los guiones, dejen sus comentarios por favor crean me que los tomare muy en cuenta . Bueno gracias por leer el primer capi.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿La dolorosa verdad?

N/A.: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

Lamento la tardanza, mi agradecimiento especial a Erly por aceptar ser mi beta *_*. Gracias por los muchísimos comentarios, no, saben como me da animo, jejeje =9

**¿La dolorosa verdad?**

El día había llegado a su fin, la luna brillaba pura y limpia, las estrellas tiritaban aquella noche acompañando a los poetas en su poesía, a los enamorados como cobijo para su romance y a los niños que se disponían a dormir o a escuchar un dulce cuento, pero en la mente de cierto niño albino estaba otra cosa.

Sesshōmaru era un niño de once años de edad, estaba corriendo por el amplio jardín de la mansión donde él vivía con sus padres. La mansión de los Taishō era sin duda hermosa y elegante. Sesshōmaru venía corriendo a toda velocidad por el amplio jardín, su pequeño perro gran danés lo reconoció y se acercó a él, meneando la cola.

- Ah-Un, ven aquí – ordenó a su pequeña mascota.

Sesshōmaru, seguido del cachorro, se encamino hacia la casa, entró por la puerta de atrás, recordando que hoy era el día libre de la servidumbre y eso a él le encantaba. La casa era completamente suya, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

- ¡Ja!, engañe a Jaken y me escape – sonrió, empezando a recordar su hazaña.

~*~ Flash Back ~*~

Esa noche la familia Taishō tenía una fiesta especial, era el aniversario de la compañía familiar, por lo tanto Inu Taishō, su esposa Irasue, su hermano Hoshiomi Taishō y su esposa Tsukiomi debían estar presentes. Dejarían el cuidado de Sesshōmaru y sus pequeñas primas gemelas a Jaken.

-Sesshōmaru, pórtate bien con tus pequeñas primas ¿sí? – dijo Inu a su primogénito, con una sonrisa y voz autoritaria.

-Podía quedarme solo en casa – Sesshōmaru contesto aburrido.

- No, de ninguna manera, aquí Jaken cuidara de ustedes tres.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, sabía que era inútil, y más cuando ya estaba en la casa de sus tíos. Su padre lo había engañado al decirle que primero irían a la casa con su madre y recogerla ya lista para la fiesta, luego vendrían los tres, pero no, su padre lo trajo directamente. Vio como sus tíos dieron un beso a sus pequeñas primas, luego su padre y su tío le acariciaron la cabeza a modo de despedida, despeinándolo en el acto, su tía sonrió divertida y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Tía, ya soy un niño grande – fingió molestia.

A Sesshōmaru su madre no le daba esas muestras de cariño y él debía admitir que desde que era pequeño siempre le encanto, pero ahora, él era grande y era vergonzoso de admitir, pero le seguía gustando. Él vio salir a sus tíos junto a su padre, entonces sus pequeñas primas actuaron.

-¡Sesshōmaru!- gritó alegre una pequeña azabache de dos años.

-Quedo mostrarte mi perrito, ¡vamos lapido!- continúo la pequeña, colgándose del brazo derecho de su primo mayor.

-¡No!, plimelo tenes que ver mis pintulas, Sesshōmaru- dijo autoritaria una azabache, igual a la primera y de la misma edad.

Ambas se pusieron a cada lado de Sesshōmaru y empezaron a tirar de sus brazos, peleando por su atención.

-¡Idá conmigo, Rin!- gritó la del listón rosa sacando la lengua.

-No, tene que ver mi perrito plimero, Lin- díjo la otra suplicante.

Llevaban mucho rato así, tirando de sus brazos de izquierda a derecha. Sesshōmaru comenzó a irritarse con sus pequeñas primas, sus tíos lo habían dejado a merced del par, él tomo aire y decidió engañar a sus primas con una mentirilla.

-Traje una muñeca para cada una y las deje en la cocina- suspiro-¡Vayan por ellas y luego me muestran lo que quieran!- ordenó. Ambas niñas salieron disparadas a la cocina.

Sesshōmaru dio un suspiro y pensó "es problema de Jaken ahora". Jaken se encontraba en la cocina preparando sus pizzas majestuosas, el albino dio una media sonrisa pensando "Es ahora o nunca", luego salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, escuchó a sus primitas gritar.

- ¡¿no hay munecas?! - en completo estado de shock.  
Sesshōmaru salió corriendo en busca de su tranquila y pacífica habitación.

~*~Fin del Flash Back~*~

Sesshōmaru dio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en sus labios cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajó en silencio por las escaleras, pues su habitación estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión, tomo un bate de beisbol entre sus manos y seguido de ah-un se dirigió por el pasillo.

- No hagas ruido – ordenó a la mascota- Creo que es un...- se detuvo a escuchar mejor.  
Sesshōmaru escuchó un par de voces que provenían del privado de su padre, le sorprendió bastante que ése par de voces se pareciera mucho a las de sus padres.

- Es imposible, mis padres no deberían estar aquí... - dijo en susurros.

Se dirigió a toda prisa, pues volvió a escuchar el sonido de algo así como un cristal estrellándose contra la pared. Corrió, cuidando de no hacer ruido, acerco un poco más sus oídos hacia la ranura de las grandes puertas, Sesshōmaru se arrepentía de haber sido curioso, pues lo que escucharía a continuación le destrozaría el corazón.

- Irasue no voy a mentirte...la verdad es...- decía un poco dubitativo.

- ¡¿Cuál es la maldita verdad?! - cuestionó Irasue, nerviosa e irritada.

- … - Inu guardo silencio como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- ¡contéstame maldita sea! - demando Irasue, con los puños apretados a la falta de respuesta.

Inu borro sus dudas, tomo aire y contestó en voz segura y clara:

- La verdad es que no te amo y me quede contigo porque estabas embarazada – vio los ojos cristalinos de Irasue, cristalinos al principio y que cambiaron a unos llenos de ira por la segunda frase.

- Entonces...entonces, ¡no te hubieras quedado a mi lado y vives infeliz! - gritó con furia y continúo.- Me arruinaste la vida con ese maldito embarazo... ¡hubiera abortado y viviría feliz si ti!..

Inu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, las palabras que salían de sus labios no podían ser verdaderas, se dejó llevar por la ira y pensó "¿si ella no lo quería por qué se embarazo?, ¿acaso lo hizo para retenerlo?" la última frase de Irasue lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Cállate no digas tonterías! - dijo autoritario y continuó.- Querías la verdad, y la verdad ahí la tienes – dijo en tono seco, observo a su esposa esperando su reacción.

- ¡TE ODIO Y NO QUIERO NADA QUE VENGA DE TI! - dijo ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
Sesshōmaru primero se quedó tieso en estado de shock al escuchar la discusión, que se llevaba a cabo dentro del despacho, cuando por fin pudo moverse salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dentro de la sala seguían con su discusión, sin inmutarse en sus palabras, pues se supone que nadie estaría hoy en la casa.

En la habitación de Sesshōmaru, él había tomado su mochila, su visión era borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- No me quieren...ninguno de los dos me quiere – trago seco mientras metía cambios de ropa y dinero que había ahorrado de sus navidades en un maletín regalado por su abuelo.

Salió en completo silencio de la casa, seguido de su cachorro ah-un, una vez en el jardín agarro al cachorro y lo puso dentro de la mochila, cargo la mochila a su espalda, limpio un par de lágrimas traviesas que caían por sus mejillas, tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la estación de trenes.

- Estaré lejos de ellos, así podrán ser felices -susurro al viento, junto a un par de lágrimas que escaparon se sus orbes doradas.

Sesshōmaru recordaba cada palabra que escuchó, sus padres no eran como los demás padres, ellos no se daban besos o se tomaban de las manos mientras caminaban por el parque, pero él pensaba que a sus padres no les gustaba exhibirse, ¡no esto!.

Si le hubieran contado que sus padres no se amaban y a él no lo querían, jamás lo hubiese creído, pero era verdad, él mismo lo había escuchado, era una cruel, amarga y dolorosa verdad que él no podía entender y se preguntaba si ¿la verdad siempre era así?.

* * *

N/A.: Nuevamente gracias Erly, este capítulo no hubiera sido posible sin ti, lamento darte dolores de cabeza jejeje.

Pobre sesshomaru ¿no?, bueno pero la verdad en sí es subjetiva y si, es dolorosa aveces pero es mejor ¿no?.

Sigan el fic :). Lamento que sea tan corto el cap U_U...


	3. Chapter 3 Caminos que se cruzan

N/A.: Los personajes de inuyaha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Disfruten del capi. Siento mucho la demora.

**Erly Misaki; **me da gusto que te encante la trama. Disculpa añadí un poco mas en la parte final...Fue de ultimo momento, disculpa sí... u_u

**Chibi-chan tsukino; **si tienes razón, pero bueno creo los personajes, sí saldrán un poco de su personalidad original... siento des-ilusionarte U_U. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Anonimo; **Gracias por revisar, me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este sea de tu agrado...

**sAYa21ANGEL; **jajaja si mi ortografía esta pésima, pero bueno espero mejorar con la ayuda de erly claro, me da gusto que te parezca buena la historia...Gracias n_n.

**Emmik-Chan;** No se cuales hayan sido tus sospechas, pero espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado...Gracias por leer n_n

* * *

**Caminos que se cruzan**

Sesshōmaru, había llegado a la estación de trenes, observaba a los niños acercarse a las boleterias, ninguno de los que vio se encontraba solo, todos estaban en la compañía de sus padres, entonces, ¿cómo compraría un boleto?...

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, cuando ah-un saltó fuera de la mochila.

—¿Este, es tu cachorro niño? —Cuestionó un hombre mayor con canas, cuyos ojos eran grandes y negros.

Sesshōmaru observo a aquel hombre que tenía a ah-un en su regazo. Pues el anciano se encontraba sentado. Ah- un trataba de quitarle un pedazo de pan de las manos, Sesshōmaru intervino:

—Ah-un, ¡no, hagas eso! —Ordenó al cachorro –,_ "debe tener hambre, hoy no, cenamos"_– pensó, para sí mismo.

Ah-un miró arrepentido, con las orejas planas contra su pequeña cabeza, emitiendo pequeños gemidos de tristeza.

—Déjalo... —observo a ah-un, dándole un pedazo de pan—. Mi nombre es Tōtōsai Yamashita —sonrío ampliamente, extendiéndole la mano.

Sesshōmaru observo atentamente a Tōtōsai. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, que el hombre maduro se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas a control remoto. Tōtōsai llevaba ambas piernas enyesadas.

—Sesshōmaru Ta... —se cortó, por el sonido del celular, que pertenecía a Tōtōsai.

Este llevo la mano extendida hacia el bolsillo de su campera, vio el nombre de la llamada entrante en la pantalla del celular, "Tsubaki Yamashita", sonrió y se dispuso a contestar:

—Cariño, ¿cuándo llegan? – cuestionó – los he estado esperando — informo.

—¡oh!, papá lo siento mucho, no, podremos ir a despedirte. Byacuya, tiene mucha fiebre, pe... —habló con voz suave, la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Quien fue cortada por la voz preocupada de Tōtōsai.

— ¿¡él!?¿Cómo está?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿llamaste al doctor?, ¿qué te dijo? —Cuestionó impaciente, casi gritando, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la estación de trenes.

—Cálmate, todo está bajo control. Byacuya, ya se encuentra mucho mejor —informó Tsubaki. Notando la respiración más calmada de Tōtōsai, continúo—, sin embargo no podremos salir de casa —suspiro, desilusionada.

—No te preocupes, tomare el tren solo. Me da gusto que mi querido nieto este bien —sonrió tranquilamente.

—Está bien, cuídate mucho y me saludas a todos por allá. Besos —dijo con voz suave.

—Claro, así lo hare. Cuídense, llamare en cuanto llegue —informo y se dispuso a colgar.

Tōtōsai, levanto la vista y observó a Sesshōmaru. Quien estaba con la mirada fija, pensante, observando quien sabe dónde. Lo cierto es que él, en todo el tiempo que Tōtōsai estuvo hablando, por el celular, había estado divagando, sobre decir o ¿no?, su apellido.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte. Pero ya me tengo que ir, mi tren está a punto de partir —dijo Tōtōsai con una sonrisa. Sacando a Sesshōmaru de sus pensamientos.

—Igualmente señor Yamashita. Que tenga buen viaje —dijo, despidiéndose.

Tōtōsai sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

— ¡Cuídate, niño! —exclamo a distancia, con la mano en forma de despedida.

Sesshōmaru siguió con la vista al anciano, mientras se despedía. Volcó su atención al cachorro, quien había estado sorprendentemente, en absoluto silencio. Eso era extraño. Sesshōmaru se sorprendió, ah-un tenía algo en la boca, se acercó un poco más.

—¡deja eso! —ordeno Sesshōmaru, con su voz entre mezclada con el miedo.

Ah-un, había tomado "prestada" la billetera del señor Tōtōsai. Estaba feliz mordisqueando a gusto, saboreando con sus pequeños colmillos, la billetera hecha de cuero. Así era hasta que oyó la voz de su amo, "ordenándole que dejara su preciada billetera", ah-un se dispuso a escapar, sin embargo, antes de siquiera intentarlo. Sesshōmaru lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos, tirando de la billetera.

— ¡Suelta, la billetera, ahora! —ordeno, dándole una mirada seria al cachorro.

En cuanto ah-un recibió la mirada, soltó su precioso juguete según el cachorro. Sabía que su amo hablaba enserio.

Ni bien ah-un soltó la billetera Sesshōmaru salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Tōtōsai se había marchado, mientras corría, buscaba con la vista al anciano de la silla de ruedas. Finalmente lo ubico en la entrada para los vagones del tren. Corrío a toda prisa, tenía que llegar antes de la partida del tren. Sí quería regresar la billetera a su dueño.

Tōtōsai se encontraba a mitad de la entrada, cuando sintió una pequeña mano en uno de sus hombros, escuchó una voz familiar y se volteo a mirar.

—Esto —extendió su brazo, mostrando la billetera, que tenía en su mano—, le pertenece, mi perro lo mordisqueo —explico, entregándosela.

— ¡Muchas gracias!, no te preocupes, está bien —sonrió —, ¿podrías empujar un poco la silla, por favor? —cuestionó.

Sesshōmaru rodo los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su petición, porque ah-un, ya había saltado al regazo de Tōtōsai. Sesshōmaru empujó la silla dentro del tren, con facilidad, pues lo único que impedía a la silla avanzar fue una pequeña piedra en la rueda. Terminó de hacerlo, pero justo cuando lo hizo escucho un par de gritos muy fuertes:

— ¡ALTO AHÍ,...! —Escucho la exclamación, no pudiendo escuchar la última frase, presto más atención — ¡NO, TE MUEVAS!

Sesshōmaru se tensó, palideció ante la posibilidad de que lo estuvieran buscando. Antes de que volteara por completo su rostro, para ver si esra a él a quien gritaban, sintió la voz chillona de una niña a su espalda, que le decía:

— ¡Muévete ya! —ordeno la voz. Sesshōmaru no se movió— ¡Ah, pero que lento! —exclamo la misma voz. Empujándolo dentro del tren.

* * *

En la ciudad de Tokio, existían diversos orfanatorios, uno de ellos era el orfanato "Kinomoto". Se llamaba así, en honor a su fundador, Takeshi Kinomoto. Cuentan los rumores que el orfanato fue un regalo para su hija mayor Irasue Taishō, pues ella y su esposo Inu Taishō sufrieron la pérdida de su segundo hijo. El dolor había sido tan grande para su hija, que ella no dormía, no comía y había perdido el brillo en sus ojos dorados. Takeshi, siendo su padre, no pudo soportar el dolor de su hija, fue entonces cuando decidió fundar este orfanato. Irasue, con el tiempo "supero" su gran perdida.

Este era el orfanato donde Kagura fue designada, por el estado japonés, después de la muerte de su madre. Justo en este mismo momento en una amplia oficina, dentro del edificio del orfanato, sonaba el teléfono celular de la directora del Lugar.

—Naomi Higurashi —contesto con voz dulce— ¿quién habla? —cuestiono.

Los ojos marrones de Naomi se abrieron como platos, se puso pálida al escuchar lo que la voz ansciosa de una de las madres adoptivas a prueba, le decia:

–Ella se fue, no sé qué paso – dijo afligida, la voz, al otro lado de la línea— ¿Kagura está ahí, contigo, en la casa hogar? —cuestiono y su voz sonaba llorosa.

–No, Kagura no está conmigo —informo— Tranquila, todo estará bien —consoló Naomi— ¿cuánto tiempo paso desde que se fue? —cuestiono con voz tranquilizadora.

—Hace como… tres horas, creo —respondió— yo subí a darle, el beso de las buenas noches, y no la encontré, no había nada, absolutamente nada, de ella, en la habitación. Solo dejo las cosas que le regalamos.

–Bien, cálmate, llamare a la policía para que empiecen a buscarla. Te llamare si se alguna noticia suya, ¿tú harás lo mismo, de acuerdo? – Naomi colgó.

* * *

Irasue se encontraba en su habitación, después de la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su esposo. Inu había salido de la casa, dejándola sola con sigo misma. Irasue estaba vestida con un camisón blanco en seda fina, de pie junto al balcón, dejando que la brisa primaveral nocturna acariciara sus mejillas, aun calientes por el coraje, la depresión, y el sabor de la amarga verdad. Su mirada estaba fija en la hermosa luna, sus ojos brillantes aun conteniendo la ira —al diablo contigo Inu —susurro.

Empezó a caminar dentro de la habitación, en busca del teléfono, que empezó a emitir el aviso de una llamada entrante.

—Sí —dijo inexpresivamente.

Entorno los ojos al escuchar la voz de Jaken, quien hablaba relativamente rápido como para que ella pudiera entender.

—Jaken, habla más despacio, fuerte y claro, ¿entendiste? —dijo autoritaria.

Ella no estaba de humor en este momento, y mucho menos con paciencia para lidiar con él.

–El joven Sesshōmaru, no está aquí —respiro—. Me preguntaba, si él no se fue para su casa, señora Irasue —dijo.

Los labios de Irasue formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Su hijo Sesshōmaru, seguramente estaba en su habitación. Su sonrisa, pronto desapareció, —sí, ¿nos escuchó? —susurro.

—Perdón señora, ¿escuchar qué? —dijo Jaken dubitativo.

—No, nada Jaken, avísame en cuanto llegue mi cuñado y su esposa —dijo la albina colgando el teléfono.

Irasue se fue caminando en dirección de la habitación de su hijo, Sesshōmaru, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, las escaleras eran subidas lentamente, con gracia y elegancia.

—Niño travieso —decía en voz alta, para que los oídos de Sesshōmaru la escucharan— ¿por qué no eres más paciente con tus primas? —cuestionaba.

No hubo respuesta alguna a sus comentarios, todo era silencio en la casa. Finalmente llegó al último escalón, siguió por los pasillos —Sesshōmaru, respóndeme —dijo, y nada otra vez, nadie contesto. Se detuvo en la puerta, de color bordo que era de roble, dio un par de golpes, pero nadie respondió, entonces decidió entrar.

—Sesshōmaru —giro la perilla— ¿tienes ham... —se quedó en silencio, observando la habitación.

Nada estaba en su lugar, su ropa estaba tirada, sobre la cama, por el piso, de madera reluciente, saliendo por los cajones, de madera azul. Sus ojos se sorprendieron, se acercó a la cama, donde un bulto yacía inmóvil. Dispuesta a regañarlo, se acercó, pero su mirada cambio a una de desconcierto.

—¡Sesshōmaru, ¿dónde estás?! —exclamó.

Fue corriendo hacia la ventana, observo el jardín — ¡Sesshōmaru, ah- un, vengan a la casa!—ordeno, mas sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna.

Irasue, al no obtener respuesta, salió de la habitación fue caminando por los pasillos de la casa, y nada, en cada habitación que abría no se encontraba su hijo. A medida que las habitaciones a buscar se terminaban su angustia, por encontrar a Sesshōmaru, fue creciendo cada vez más. Lo busco por toda la casa, no había ninguna señal de su hijo. Salío al jardin, y su esperanza por encontrarlo, se esfumo. Pues su hijo no estaba ahí

—Sí, él vino a casa —susurro— Inu y yo hablamos de divorcio, la repartición de los bienes, la custodia —se detuvo— ¡LA CUSTODIA! —exclamo casi gritando.

Se fue corriendo a la casa, con su rostro lleno de rabia e ira, abrió las puertas, de roble pintadas de blanco con una media luna incrustada, entro directamente a la amplia sala, cogió el teléfono, y empezó a marcar un número, luego lo puso a la altura de su oreja y espero. Finalmente hubo respuesta:

— ¿Qué sucede Irasue? —pregunto una voz varonil, en un tono casi preocupado.

— ¡¿Dónde, donde esta?! —Exclamo— ¡Te mandare a la cárcel Inu! —dijo con furia, en su voz.

— ¿Donde esta quién?... ¿por qué, vas a mandarme a la cárcel? —Cuestiono— ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! —exclamo casi furioso.

La ira creció en la voz de Irasue, ante la conversación.

— ¡tú, tienes a Sesshōmaru, ¿verdad?! —Lo acuso— ¡tráelo nuevamente a casa, ni pienses que no pagaras las pensiones!, por... —se calló, por el repentino grito de Inu.

— ¡CALLATE YA! —Ordeno furioso, al ser escuchado continuo más calmado—, él no está conmigo, yo no lo vi en casa, ¿no se supone que está en la casa de mi hermano? —dijo cuestionante, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

—No, él no está en la casa de tu hermano —dijo más calmada— No me estas mintiendo, ¿cierto?.

—No, sabes que él es muy importante para mí —Inu suspiro— estaré en casa dentro de veinte minutos —dijo y después ordenó— ¡espérame!.

Inu salió de una casa modesta, camino hacia su auto, un mercedes Benz negro, condujo a través de las calles de la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Para Irasue fueron los 55 minutos más largos de toda su vida. Había llamado a Jaken, para que lo buscara, pero él tampoco lo encontraba. Se encontraba sentada, en el sofá de sala, mirando la pantalla de plasma del televisor. A esta hora pasaban las noticias, de las diez de la noche,**_ "informamos que la salud de Byacuya Yamashita, hijo del empresario Naraku Yamashita, se encuentra fuera de peligro y felizmente en casa, con la compañía de sus pa..."_**. Irasue apago el televisor, porque escucho el fuerte sonido de las ruedas de un auto, supuso que era el auto de Inu, camino hacia las puertas que se abrieron repentinamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos veían su reflejo en los ojos del otro. Inu observo a Irasue más atentamente, ella se había cambiado el pijama por un vestido enterizo corto en blanco y un cinturón negro abrazando su cintura. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia los ojos de su esposa, mirándola directamente a los ojos, empezó a hablar.

—Llame a un amigo, en la policía, él nos espera en este momento —informo

Irasue asintió con la cabeza, sin emoción alguna, tomo su pequeña cartera y siguió los pasos de Inu.

* * *

En la estación de policía número diez de Tokio se encontraba Naomi, con su cabellera azabache al viento, sus ojos marrones brillantes, quizás por su vientre abultado.

Naomi de no más de 27 años, se encontraba entrando por la puerta principal de la jefatura de policía. Hasta que choco con alguien. Los documentos que traia, se desparramaron por casi todo el suelo. Estuvó a punto de caer, cuando sintío unos brazos fuertes, sosteniendola de la cintura, evitando su caida.

Naomi levanto la vista, para ver quien era su salvador, se topo con un par de ojos marrones intensos casi rojizos, que la observaban, su piel blanca tenía un extraño efecto en su piel, por la luz, se veia hermoso. Sin embargo ella se hizo soltar al instante.

– disculpe, no la vi – dijo aquel hombre.

Él se agacho recogiendo los papeles del suelo, para entregarselos, pero un documento en especial llamo su atencón, donde estaba la foto de una niña de nueve años, los ojos de esta pequeña le parecierón failiares.

– gracias – dijo Naomi – ,pero esto, no es de tu incuvencia – quitandole los papeles de las manos.

– ¿No me recuerdas?...soy Naraku Yamashita – dijo extendiendole la mano, para devolver la unica hoja que había quedado en sus manos – ¿ cómo estan? – cuestionó. Naomi se quedo en completo silencio, solo observandolo, sus ojos cambiaron de pasivos a unos de sorpresa, de sorpresa a unos de rechazo. Pasaban tantas emociones, que no sabía cual de ellas expresar.

– … – _"¿qué esta haciendo él aquí?, ¿por qué volvió?, ¿qué se supone que le diré ahora?"_ – pensaba ella.

Naraku examinaba con la vista, esperando la respuesta a su única pregunta, el vientre abultado llamo su atención, pero más sus ojos, se quedo en silencio viendo solo los ojos marrones de Naomi. Los dos solo se miraban en silencio absoluto, bajo el manto de la noche primaveral.

* * *

N/A.: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Disculpen mi demora por-favor, es que no tuve tiempo para actualizarlo. Tardare un poco en subir el siguiente cap. Estuve resfriada y con mucha fiebre u_u, ya me siento mucho mejor, pero estoy retrasada en el cole también. Disculpen por-favor demorare un poco mas. Erly Misaki, sobre todo tu, por que no pude responderte(el mp lo leí, sin embargo no te respondi, lo siento), nos leemos besos.


	4. Chapter 4 Encuentros

N/A.: hola, como ya saben los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen.

Gracias a **E****mmik-chan, sAYa21angel y por su puesto a ti Erly Misaki** por dejarme sus comentarios que me alientan. Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el capi...Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Encuentros

Sesshōmaru, después de haber escuchado la voz infantil desconocida, sintió un empujón en su espalda. De no haber sido por la misma piedra que impidió el paso de Tōtōsai, en la silla de ruedas, él no se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo del tren. Luego del golpe su cuerpo le pesaba para levantarse, levanto la cabeza, lentamente, para mirar hacia atrás y se topó con un par de ojos rojizos, que lo observaban con confusión.

—¡Ah, pero que torpe eres!—dijo burlona la niña, aun en la espalda de Sesshōmaru.

—¡Quítate!—Ordeno, pero ella no se movía de su posición—, ¡ahora!—exclamo.

Kagura lo observo, con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, analizando sus dos palabras, que más que simples palabras eran órdenes y en su mirada se vio el desafío.

—Y...Si, ¿no quiero?—Dijo, sentándose sobre su espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—, ¿qué harás? —cuestiono con voz retadora.

Sesshōmaru se quedó en silencio. "¿Cómo puede ser una niña tan irritante?", él no lo sabía.

Empezó a levantarse lentamente, apoyando sus brazos en el piso, dentro del tren.

—Debiste obedecer—dijo como única advertencia, antes de levantarse bruscamente.

Kagura al sentir el movimiento, se estrelló de sentón en el suelo, sus ojos mostraron cierto dejo de asombro, "los niños son tontos". Se levantó rápidamente para enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—cuestiono molesta, con las manos sobre su cintura dando golpecitos rápidos con el pie al suelo.

A Sesshōmaru le pareció gracioso verla con las manos en esa posición, por un momento, le pareció ver a su tía Hitomiko cuando regañaba a sus primas o a su tío porque hacían algo que a ella le desagradaba. Él sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí?—respondió, cuestionante y serio.

—¿Pedirme?... ¡oh, claro!—Rodo los ojos y añadió—, fuiste tan amable, hasta te disculpaste por tirarme al suelo ¿no?— dijo sarcásticamente, retirando las manos de su cintura, para mirar las orbes doradas de Sesshōmaru.

—¡Discúlpate, tú!—ordenó seco.

"Pero que descarada, ella lo empuja y el que debe disculparse es ¿él?". Sí, ella lo empujo, pero, no a manera intencional, fue un accidente; ella no lo quería tirar al suelo, sin embargo "se alegró de haberlo hecho" porque él, "era un niño arrogante".

—Claro, como no—ironizo. Esto irrito a Sesshōmaru, quien la fulmino con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?!—Dijo al sentir su mirada—¿quieres pelear? —cuestionó ella, enseñándole sus puños. Sesshōmaru evitó rodar los ojos.

—No—respondió seco.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso temes perder?—Volvió a cuestionar desafiante la azabache, él solo siguió observándola o tal vez "ignorándola".

—Eres una niña—declaró.

—¡oh!, pero que inteligente. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Eres un cobarde, temes que te derrote una niña—se burló, observándolo directamente, con sus ojos rubí, a las orbes doradas.

Él la observo detenidamente, "¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él?... sí tan solo fuera un niño", le enseñaría a respetarlo como lo hacia en la escuela, aunque para ello simplemente lanzaba su mirada fulminante, y los niños se alejaban asustados. Pero esta niña no tenia miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Ella... "Lo desafiaba"

Ambos seguían observándose retadoramente, como un concurso de miradas fulminantes. Tōtōsai, que escuchaba atentó la pelea infantil, acariciaba al cachorro en la cabeza y detrás de las orejas, estaba conteniendo la risa, pero no por mucho tiempo, y rompiendo con la atmósfera anterior, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Por eso ninguno se había dado cuenta, que el tren había empezado su marcha desde que Sesshōmaru, empujado por Kagura, había entrado al tren junto a Tōtōsai.

Al escuchar la carcajada, ambos niños voltearon sus miradas, para ver al anciano. Kagura lo observó con confusión dibujada en sus ojos mientras que Sesshōmaru soló se quedó en silencio con la mirada tranquila.

—Niños, niños, ya no peleen—los tranquilizó—. Sesshōmaru, esa no es la manera adecuada de tratar a una damita—dijo, sonriéndole a la azabache. El niño albino sólo lo observó, ah-un salto del regazo de Tōtōsai y se fue al lado de su amo. Kagura le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego sacudió un poco la cabeza, a manera de negación, sustituyendo su sonrisa en una tranquila.

—Gracias—dijo ella, observando sus canas—...señor, pero yo puedo defenderme muy bien sola—observo a Sesshōmaru y agregó—, de niños tontos y cobardes—informo con una sonrisa de suficiencia,en sus labios carmesí, ganándose así una mirada de fastidio por parte del albino. Si las miradas mataran, Kagura estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Sesshōmaru dibujo una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

—No te reflejes en mí—dijo tranquilo.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo". Tōtōsai, acaricio suavemente sus cienes soltando un suspiro profundo.

—¡¿Qué?!...Pero, ¡¿de qué reflejo estás hablando?! —cuestionó Kagura

—Una persona inteligente, lo entendería—dijo son un tono de superioridad que ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

—¡Piensas que soy una tonta y una cobarde!—exclamó molesta.

—Tú lo has dicho—dijo triunfante. Ella tomo aire

—Pues entonces tú... —lo miro fijamente—no sabes insultar, enserio ¿eso es lo mejor qué pudiste inventar?—dijo ella burlona. El triunfo de Sesshōmaru fue reemplazado rápidamente.

—No, así lo dijiste tú, por lo tanto la que no sabe insultar—fijo sus ojos en ella—, eres tú—respondió tranquilo. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

Tōtōsai intervino.

—Niños cálmense—dijo, tratando nuevamente de cambiar la situación—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?—cuestionó Tōtōsai, mirando a Kagura con sus ojos negros. Ella le presto su atención y dejo de mirar a Sesshōmaru, para mirar al anciano.

—Mi nombre es Kagura, anciano—respondió. Tōtōsai esbozo una sonrisa ante lo dicho.

—¡No soy anciano!—fingió enojo—, aun soy joven—declaró con orgullo y un brillo en sus ojos negros. Ella dirigió su mirada, incrédula, a la cabellera del anciano. Él dándose cuenta de a donde se dirigía su mirada, sonrió.

—Siempre fui albino—informo—, mi madre era de Rusia y mi padre de Japón—compartió con los niños—. Kagura, tu nombre es tan bonito como tú—alago a la niña. Ella casi sonrió ante el elogió, pero escucho lo que Sesshōmaru murmuro.

—Entonces no tiene nada de bello—murmuro él albino de ojos dorados. Kagura se volteó para toparse, cara a cara, con la mirada de Sesshōmaru.

—Pues entonces, tú, no tienes buenos gustos —declaró ella, ofendida.

—O mis gustos son superiores—se defendió él. Kagura se irrito, "ella le bajaría los humos de superioridad", y busco un insulto mordaz.

Así comenzaron otra discusión. Ah-un dirigía su mirada de su amo hacia Kagura y viceversa, Tōtōsai resoplo y agacho su cabeza, a manera negativa, definitivamente esta sería una larga noche y un largo viaje de tren.

* * *

En un zona, un tanto alejada del centro de la cuidad, se situaba un templo antiguo llamado "Templo Higurashi", subiendo las varias escaleras, justo en la cima y un poco más al fondo, se encontraba un árbol frondoso y a su derecha se situaba una casa, modesta en crema, con las luces de la sala aun prendidas.

Dentro de la casa se encontraba un hombre maduro, sentado en el sofá, viendo el aparato del televisor que tenía en frente, escuchando las noticias, observando seriamente las imágenes que brindaba la TV. De repente la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe, él volteo sólo para ver a Naomi entrar casi al borde de las lágrimas, caminando rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo, se limitó a estrecharla en brazos y acariciar su cabellera, negra y corta, con sus manos.

—Él volvió, ¡está aquí!...en la ciudad. Yo...yo lo vi—susurro ella entre lágrimas.

—Naomi, todo estará bien. Souta no estará aquí, pero yo ¡sí!, y te protegeré—aseguro él. Naomi no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Siguió llorando en los brazos reconfortantes del hombre maduro, con cabellera azabache, piel blanca y bonitos ojos color chocolate intenso. Logro calmarse un poco y él la guío hacia el sofá, con una mano sobre su espalda y la otra de la mano para sentarse y charlar, por ello la dejo allí, sentada, para irse rumbo a la cocina en busca de una taza de té.

Cuando volvió, Naomi ya estaba más tranquila y le sonrió con ternura al verlo cargar la bandeja, se acercó y le ofreció la taza de té, depositándola en sus delicadas manos. Ella tomo un sorbo y respiro profundamente, mientras el azabache se situaba a un costado, tomando una taza servida para él, que la observaba, más relajada y tranquila. Fue entonces cuando empezó a indagar.

—Naomi, lo viste ¿verdad?—Hizo una pausa para verla asentir con la cabeza—, creo que llegó hace unos cuantos días atrás al país. Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y es mejor que empecemos a asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, es hora de decirle la verdad—dijo con calma en su voz.

—Sí, claro que sí, mañana tengo que encontrarme con él en la cafetería—informo ella, más serena. Él, le sonrió y luego le dio una mirada preocupada y dubitativa.

—Kenshi Higurashi, no me mires así—dijo ofendida—...Te prometo que le diré toda la verdad sin enojarme con él, ¿de acuerdo?—le afirmo. Kenshi le sonrió y antes de que si quiera pudiera preguntar, ella se adelantó.

—No, no puedes venir. Esto tengo que hacerlo sola.

El viento juguetón de primavera jugaba con el cabello, un tanto largo y odulado, de Naraku que estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde Naomi lo había dejado, con la promesa de verse mañana, porque ella, tenía algo importarte para decirle.

—¿Acaso seguirá odiándome?—se cuestionó susurrante.

Allí estaba él, con sus ojos rojizos perdidos en la nada, quieto y sin moverse, miraba sin mirar, la brisa acariciaban sus mejillas, acompañándolo en su meditación. Saliendo de su trance, se dio vuelta buscando con sus orbes rojizas su coche para luego irse a casa, sin embargo una hoja volcada al pie de la vereda le llamo la atención. Caminó un poco y al llegar se inclinó, para recogerla y voltearla, cuando lo hizo, se quedó seco mirando la hoja de papel.

—Pero...se le parece demasiado a ella—susurro al viento.

Ahí, sosteniendo el papel entre sus manos, contempló atentamente su contenido. Tan absorto estaba, en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del auto tocándole la bocina. Las luces iluminaron su rostro, pero le segaron la vista, se puso de pie frente al coche. La luz se apagó y una mujer salió del auto.

—¿Naraku?... Naraku, ¿eres tú?—cuestionó sorprendida.

Ella era alta, delgada y vestía elegante, al igual que su coche, de blanco. Naraku esbozo una media sonrisa al verla.

—No, no soy él, aunque me encantaría serlo —ironizo, y ella dio una risita mediana, sacudió su cabeza en negativa ante su respuesta.

—Sí, claro—sonrió—, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?—le pregunto.

—Vine para establecer mis negocios, además tengo un asunto pendiente—informo.

* * *

Dentro de la jefatura de policía, en una de las tantas habitaciones, se encontraba un hombre joven de piel morena, azabache y ojos chocolates intensos. Él estaba sentado y apoyado en la espalda de su silla, hablando por el teléfono.

—Naomi querida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—cuestionó.

—Shin, ¡por favor!, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una niña del orfanato—respondió con angustia en su voz, al otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, pero tranquilízate. No es bueno para la bebé—dijo tranquilo.

—Sí, sí, si,—suspiro—, pero me ayudaras ¿no?—decía un tanto más relajada, al saberse apoyada.

—Cuenta con ello, dame todos sus datos, hasta el más mínimo detalle—respondió.

Shin tomo una hoja en blanco de su escritorio, junto a una pluma gris. Empezó a tomar nota de los datos que Naomi le dictaba a través del teléfono, para comenzar con la búsqueda de la niña lo más antes posible.

—Bueno, eso es todo Naomi. Te llamare mañana, si tengo alguna noticia de la búsqueda, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo él.

—¡Sí!, llámame por si sabes cualquier cosa acerca de Kagura...cualquier cosa—respondió enfatizando la última frase. Shin sonrió.

—Está bien, ahora, ¡vete a dormir y descansa!... Procura tranquilizarte y dale un beso de mi parte a los niños—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, se los daré... ¡Gracias!—se despidió más animada. Shin volvió a sonreír y colgó el teléfono.

Estuvo mirando la hoja donde anotó los datos y suspiro. El sonido del aparato, otra vez, y la voz de su secretaria lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Sargento Shin Higurashi, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo la voz de una mujer esbelta, vestida de blanco, entrando a su oficina. Él esbozó una sonrisa suave.

—Está bien señorita, la conozco, no se preocupe —dijo, hablándole a su secretaría apenada. Ella asintió con la cabeza murmurando un disculpe y salió.

—Hitomiko Kaze, es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo. Mi mejor investigador llega justo, porque tengo dos trabajos especiales para ti—dijo sonriéndole mientras se ponía de pie.

Ella se acercó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, para abrazarlo. Él le correspondió, estrechándola fuertemente, este hecho produjo que ella dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios y hundiendo su cabeza en su torso, ella se echó a llorar amargamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Shin continuó abrazándola, la consoló dándole un beso en la cabeza, recorriendo con sus dedos sus cabellos; lacios, castaños y largos.

* * *

Inu e Irasue se encontraban parados frente al auto, estaban a punto de entrar, cuando una voz masculina, muy profunda, los llamo. Ambos se voltearon para ver al emisor y ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraban dos siluetas familiares que se fueron acercando a ellos muy lentamente.

—Irasue, Inu, vine en cuanto lo supe. No me dieron tiempo de decirles que estaba en la ciudad—informo el hombre mayor de voz profunda. Inu se quedó mirando a la figura que lo acompañaba e Irasue esbozo una mediana sonrisa.

Irasue se acercó a la silueta femenina y su mirada ambarina se cruzó con un par de ojos chocolate, que la miraban dulcemente. Ambas se abrazaron bajo las miradas masculinas. Dejaron de abrazarse y la albina se dirigió hacia el hombre de voz profunda.

—Padre, me da gusto verte—declaro sincera, y él la estrecho entre sus brazos.

—Señor Takeshi, es bueno verlo—dijo Inu y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Dejo de abrazar a su hija y le tendió la mano a la silueta femenina, parada junto a él.

—Seguramente te acordaras de Izayoi Kinomoto—expresó con orgullo Takeshi. La mirada ambarina de Inu se cruzó con el par de ojos chocolates de Izayoi.

—Padre, hace casi nueve años que no se ven—intervino Irasue. Inu e Izayoi dejaron de mirarse y ella le sonrió.

—Izayoi, es un gusto volver a verte—declaro Inu, con una sonrisa besando su mano.

—Padre, Izayoi, entren a la casa —decía Irasue, tomando de la mano a Izayoi se dirigieron a la casa.

Ambos hombres siguieron a las damas, escuchando apenas sus murmuraciones. Entraron a la casa, conversando acerca de Sesshōmaru, una vez dentro se sentaron en la sala de estar. Inu se hallaba parado, a los pies de las escaleras, hablando por su celular, para cancelar su cita. Se tomó con los dedos el puente de su nariz, en señal de estrés.

En la cocina de la casa, se encontraban Izayoi e Irasue preparando un poco de té mientras conversaban acerca de su llegada repentina.

* * *

—Vamos niños, estrechen sus manos. No es bueno pelear—decía Tōtōsai, para evitar más confrontaciones entre los dos.

Ante lo dicho, Sesshōmaru miró a Kagura como bicho raro, ella capturando su mirada ambarina, se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió el favor con sus ojos rojizos. Tōtōsai meneo la cabeza, en señal de negación, dando un suspiro largo de frustración. Era imposible no reírse del pequeño show que montaron ambos niños, sin embargo, decidió que no era bueno consentir este trato para con la pequeña.

—A las damas, se las trata con delicadeza. Sesshōmaru, un verdadero caballero no trata de esa manera a las... —él seguía hablando poéticamente, acerca del trato para con el sexo femenino.

Sesshōmaru se quedó en silencio observándolo, pero se distrajo por ver a Kagura, que estaba agachada a la misma altura que ah-un, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas y la pancita. Ella había decidido que eso era más entretenido que escuchar un sermón, "no era para ella sino para el albino". A Sesshōmaru el comportamiento de su cachorro le pareció demasiado amigable para su gusto, sin embargo se distrajo de este hecho y su mirada se quedó prendida en la extraña pluma que parecía de un ave de gran tamaño, en el moño azabache, siguió estudiándola con sus orbes ambarinas, fijos, en cada uno de los movimientos de la pequeña, como si fuera la primera vez que había visto a una niña.

Ambos niños, ajenos al sermón de Tōtōsai, se encontraban hundidos en su propio mundo.

—...Es por eso, que las damas son para ser amadas, cuidadas y respetadas. Ellas son un tesoro invaluable—finalizó Tōtōsai con sus ojos, negros, brillantes.

Pero su mirada iluminada, se esfumo al notar que no le habían prestado ni la más mínima atención, sin embargo se recuperó al instante, cuando vio a Kagura jugando con el cachorro. La escena causó ternura en sus orbes oscuras y una sonrisa cálida apareció en sus labios pálidos, iluminando así su rostro.

Después de un rato, Tōtōsai convenció a ambos niños para sentarse juntos, amenazándolos con llamar a la policía. "Él no entendía muy bien porque les temían", pero para averiguarlo había tiempo y ahora lo más importante era su seguridad, y por su puesto su descanso.

Justo cuando ambos niños se dirigían a sentarse, un fuerte sonido de chirridos, tirando chispas, seguido de un fuerte golpe, los distrajó. El tren se había estado llevando un auto, Ford mondeo en negro, arrastrándolo a varios metros de distancia hasta parar en seco, esto causo la destrucción del vehículo y su explosión.

Este hecho causo que los pasajeros dentro del tren se despertaran, los que estaban dormidos, se pararan los sentados en estado de alerta y se escucharon varios gritos de horror.

Kagura y Sesshōmaru estaban de pie al momento de producirse el choque, esto les hizo perder el equilibrio, ella cerró los ojos por inercia ante su caída que era inevitable, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Sesshōmaru, por acto reflejo, detuvo su caída jalándola del brazo con él. Los ojos rubíes se abrieron de impresión al sentir la mano de Sesshōmaru sobre su brazo, por lo tanto en lugar de caer al suelo, cayó sobre el pecho de su salvador, quien se apoyó en la silla de ruedas ayudado por Tōtōsai que le sostenía la espalda.

Antes de recuperar más estabilidad. Una turba de gente llenó el, último, vagón y en sus miradas Tōtōsai pudo ver el sentimiento de desesperación.

—¡El primer vagón del tren se está incendiando!—exclamaron angustiados los pasajeros, corriendo hacia ellos. Pues las puertas se encontraban precisamente detrás de su ubicación.

—¡Muévanse!, ¡muévanse!... ¡queremos salir!—Gritaron algunos desesperados, asustando un poco a Tōtōsai, Kagura y Sesshōmaru; Ah-Un se había escondido detrás de él.

Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de la gente y el llanto de los niños asustados, por la reacción de los pasajeros del tren en el que viajaban.

Un hombre los hizo a un lado, empujando la silla de ruedas de Tōtōsai, asustando a Kagura en el acto, dio un pequeño apretón en la mano de Sesshōmaru. Al sentir su agarre, la miro por el rabillo del ojo, le correspondió y mantuvo la calma.

—¡Cálmense!, por favor. Sólo están asustando a los niños con esa actitud—dijo Tōtōsai, con la esperanza de calmar un poco la situación.

—¡El conductor está muerto!...¿entiende?, ¡La cabina ya no existe! Y... si nos quedamos mucho más tiempo, !Todos moriremos!—exclamó en la desesperación el guardia del tren.

Ante esta declaración, el terrible sentimiento de terror y la sensación de muerte crecieron en las miradas, incrédulas, desesperadas y angustiadas de la gente. La ansiedad por salir del tren creció, y por ello, empezaron a empujar la puerta hacia afuera, con sus propios cuerpos. Lo intentaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta cansarse; una y otra vez empujaron las puertas, pero nada pasaba, ellas seguían ahí, intactas.

Kagura, Sesshōmaru y Tōtōsai, se quedaron viendo la escena, parecía no haber esperanza, fue entonces que en medio de la desesperación uno de los pasajeros trató de romper uno de los vidrios a golpes, fue tan fuerte que el sonido del vidrio roto que llamo la atención de los pasajeros, dejando de lado su labor en las puertas, miraron este hecho. Tomaron el ejemplo y salieron por las ventanas algunos con éxito y otros sin él. Dentro del tren había gente herida, desde niños a adultos, hombres y mujeres, sin embargo, algunos, como Tōtōsai, Kagura y Sesshōmaru, junto a otros pasajeros, no salieron.

La desesperación creció y con más fuerza e intensidad golpearon las puertas. Esa era su única salida, y la esperanza de salir al exterior fue apagada porque no lograron absolutamente nada. Sesshōmaru veía atentamente, como si analizara la situación.

—Necesitamos una barra, para ponerla en medio de las puertas y tirando hacia los costados, estas se abrirán—afirmo el niño albino, con voz clara y tranquila. Kagura escuchó, y sus ojos rubíes se iluminaron de algo que Sesshōmaru, simplemente no pudo descifrar. Los que empujaban las puertas se detuvieron e hicieron lo que el niño había dicho.

Las puertas del ten eran mecánicas, y sólo habían tres, sin embargo la primera puerta estaba en llamas y la segunda quedo aplastada por el techo del tren. Su única salida viable era precisamente la puerta en la que estaban trabajando, ahora, para salir. Pero no había mucho tiempo, pues las llamas, ayudadas por el viento, se estaban extendiendo, muy pronto los alcanzaría. El ambiente dentro del tren se estaba poniendo cada vez más caliente y el humo, que llenaban sus pulmones, los hacía toser y el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Por fin encontraron un par de barras delgadas, pero firmes, para acomodarlas en medio de las puertas. Una vez que ambas barras fueron bien colocadas, los pasajeros se distribuyeron en dos grupos. Empezaron a tirar hacia los costados. El sudor de la frente empezó a correr en ellos por la fuerza ejercida. Los minutos transcurridos parecían largas horas, pero gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo, finalmente las puertas se abrieron, liberando a los pasajeros. Todos se apresuraron a salir, ayudando a los heridos, a mujeres embarazadas, algunos se reencontraron entre sí abrazándose, ante la idea de estar a salvo. Un par de hombres ayudaron a Tōtōsai con la silla de ruedas, dejándolo en suelo seguro, sólo tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando Kagura y Sesshōmaru salieron, ambos vieron a la gente, anteriormente pasajeros del tren, heridos, sucios y asustados, madres abrazando a sus hijos, gente inconsciente en el suelo frio, pero ni rastros de la policía o una ambulancia, pero más allá de las personas, se podía ver el auto ardiendo en llamas junto a los primeros vagones y otro al lado que iba hacia la ciudad de Tokio. El accidente se había producido en medio de un cruce de trenes.

Kagura también vio como Tōtōsai, y otros, intentaban llamar por sus celulares, sin ningún logro, al parecer no había señal en el lugar. Sesshōmaru que seguía los pasos de Kagura, se detuvo al no ver a Ah-Un, volvió sus cabeza en varias direcciones, cuando vio al cachorro corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos. Empezó a correr, para traerlo de vuelta.

—Ah-Un, ¡vuelve aquí!—ordenó él. Kagura se volteó, sólo para ver como el cachorro se volteó a la orden de su amo y ladro. Se llenó de curiosidad, "¿hacia donde iba?", corrió junto a Sesshōmaru en busca del cachorro.

—Sólo te ayudare porque Ah-Un me cae bien, y no por ti —dijo con picardía.

—… —sólo la observo tratando de entenderla.

"Ella sí que era una niña extraña".

Corriendo, ambos, se fueron alejando cada vez un poco más, y más, del lugar del accidente. De pronto pudieron divisar a una niña corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡auxilio!, por favor... ¡ayúdenme!—gritaba la pelirroja.

Ninguno pudo frenar a tiempo. Ella venia corriendo tan rápido, que empujo a Sesshōmaru contra el suelo. Las orbes ambarinas se toparon con un par de ojos jade, claros y lleno de lágrimas. Su cabello arreglado en un par de chonguitos, estaban desalineados, su vestido, blanco de encaje, se encontraba sucio y roto. Kagura miro con sorpresa entre mezclada con nostalgia ante la apariencia de la niña que parecía de su misma edad.

—¡Vuelve aquí mocosa!—grito una voz profunda de hombre, vestido de negro, corriendo hacia ellos. Ah-Un, junto a otro cachorro, gran danés arlequín, ladraron al sujeto que venía acompañado por otro, vestido de un oficial de policía. Los ojos de ambas niñas crecieron en terror puro.

—¡A correr!—grito Kagura. La pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente, seguida por Sesshōmaru, que se paró para ver el porqué de los gritos.

Él no se movía. Fue entonces que en medio de la desesperación y los ladridos de ambos cachorros, Kagura y la pelirroja, se pusieron a los lados del muchacho, pasando por cada uno de sus brazos sus pequeñas manos, arrastrándolo y empezando a correr. Los hombres se acercaban cada vez más y más. Uno de los sujetos saco un revolver y apunto hacia los niños, como si jugara a cazar animales. Sesshōmaru se hizo soltar los brazos y giro para correr junto a ellas, seguidos por ambos cachorros, corrieron por sus vidas.

La noche silenciosa y oscura, fue testigo de diversos disparos, que nadie más podría escuchar, pues el revolver tenía silenciador. Tres cuerpos caían, a una velocidad considerable, perdiéndose por algún lugar oscuro en medio de la noche.

* * *

Un poco largo... Espero que recompense la espera, es que no pude publicarlo antes entre actualizarme en la escuela y mis exámenes...mis mas sinceras disculpas por eso, pero ando de niñera tambien T_T y hoy ¡por fin!, enserio y grito ¡POR FIN, TENGO UNA TARDE LIBRE!. Gracias otra ves por leer y Erly, enserio eres genial, me tienes tanta paciencia, muchas gracias de verdad.. . nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **revelaciones n_n **

PD: Sí están ahorrando para una portátil *_* como yo, no sean niñeras y menos de sus hermanos ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5 Revelaciones

**N/A.:** _Hola a todos, lamento no traer un nuevo capi del fic. Pero después de hacer mi travesura( que por si no lo notaron, publique sin beta. Fue divertido pero por respeto a ella y a ustedes - los lectores - Me disculpo nuevamente). Pero ahora que ella ¡ya me ayudo en corregir mis errores!. Les traigo oficialmente el capítulo cinco ;)... ¡disfrútenlo! ._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia y los OOC si son míos._

* * *

Revelaciones

El sol salía por el horizonte, dejando atrás la noche oscura y fría. En medio del frondoso bosque caminaba una aldeana de estatura baja, con el cabello de color castaño, se dirigía hacia una cueva ubicada en las faldas de un cerro no muy grande, donde su entrada estaba cubierta por una roca de forma —no tan perfecta— circular. Sabía que no podría moverla sola y fue por ayuda.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo con un par de Gorilas que la ayudaron a empujar para ingresar al lugar. La roca fue removida y la cueva se ilumino con la luz del sol, siguió el sendero iluminado, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, observando con sus ojos, azules profundos, las siluetas de tres cosas, animales o personas. No sabía exactamente que eran, ya que la luz del sol tenía como obstáculo su propio cuerpo; Se apartó, para que ingresaran los rayos solares, y en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, la luz solar iluminaba tres cuerpos pequeños, cubiertos de suciedad y con la ropa desgarrada y manchada en sangre.

—¡Oh, dios mío!—exclamó sorprendida, con una mano sobre el lugar donde está el corazón—, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí?—cuestiono en voz alta.

La castaña, con las manos temblorosas, tragó en seco, sentía que le faltaba el aire, su corazón latía a mil por hora, la angustia de verse frente a tres cuerpos, posiblemente sin vida, la asustaba demasiado. Se armó de valor y dando pasos más seguros, se acercó, pero a cada paso el miedo de saber si seguían con vida la inundó.

—¿Quién le haría daño a tres niños inofensivos?—susurro temerosa.

_"Parecían muertos, ¿qué haría?"_. Una vez frente a los cuerpos inertes, sus ojos, de color zafiro, vagaron a través de los rasgos que tenían los niños. Notó, a pesar del polvo, que el color de las cabelleras, azabache y pelirroja eran dos niñas, y el albino era un niño.

El sonido de una especie de gemidos hicieron que se volteara, dejando su inspección sobre los cuerpos de los infantes, al hacerlo, su mirada se topó con dos cuerpos de lobos ensangrentados, pero los gemidos no provenían de ellos, sino de un par de perros, uno negro y el otro blanco con manchas negras, al parecer se encontraban heridos._ "Y ella tenía la firme idea de ayudarlos"._

* * *

—¡Buenos días!—saludo Izayoi, entrando al comedor, en el que se encontró únicamente con una mirada ambarina muy familiar.

—Buenos días, al parecer sólo desayunaremos los dos—dijo Inu, levantándose para recibirla y como todo un caballero, retiro la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Esa mañana, Inu e Izayoi se habían quedado solos en la casa, sólo el personal se encontraba realizando su trabajo cotidiano.

—Eso me da un poco de tranquilidad, así tú y yo podemos hablar sin fingir— afirmo ella.

Le había mentido sobre su llegada a Irasue, después de todo ya llevaba casi más de una semana en Tokio. Él asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno, ¿cómo lo tom...—

No pudo terminar su oración ya que el sonido de su celular, pidió su atención. Al ver el nombre de la llamada en la pantalla, sonrió y contesto alegremente.

—¡Wacana!, ¡¿ya llegaron a la ciudad con mi hijo?!—cuestionó ella y a petición de Inu, puso la llamada en altavoz.

—Bueno... no exactamente—dudó en continuar, tomo un respiro y se armó de valor—, t-tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, más bien un pequeño...accidente—informo cautelosa. Provocando que los rostros de Izayoi e Inu palidecieran ante la noticia.

Inu que ya estaba bastante angustiado, no había podido dormir, toda la noche, se la había pasado en vela junto a su esposa. Él la había frenado un par de veces, pues en medio de la angustia creciente en el pecho de su, todavía, señora, había intentado salir a buscarlo ella misma, aunque él ya le había informado que su amigo Shin, se encargaría y desde ya buscaría a su hijo Sesshōmaru. Lejos de estar quieta, insistía que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Inu tenía ganas de consolarla y acunarla en sus brazos al verla así, pero no podía porque confundirían las cosas y además le había pedido el divorcio, a pesar de ello la acompaño toda la noche.

Él no entendía cómo era posible para ella saber si su hijo estaba en peligro, tal vez su corazón de madre le presagiaba algo desagradable, pero no lo sabía.

—¡¿Le paso algo a InuYasha?!—ella cuestionó preocupada, llamando la atención de Inu.

El nombre mencionado, le trajo dolorosos recuerdos a él, pero los hizo a un lado y abrazó a la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado, al igual que ella, también estaba ansioso por saber._"Pero tenía que mantener la calma"._

—Izayoi, InuYasha está bien, afortunadamente nuestro tren no sufrió daños, como el otro que se incendió. Y todo por culpa de un auto en medio del cruce de trenes...necesitamos que nos vengas a recoger... ¡No te alarmes!—exclamó al final, pues sabía que ella era muy emocional—. Estamos en el hospital central de Tokio y...

—Ya estamos en camino. ¡No hagas nada y espéranos!—Izayoi la interrumpió, con vos de orden, y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una simple afirmación.

Ella se maldecía por haber dejado solo a su hijo con la niñera._"Acaso su corazón de madre, ¿le había fallado?"_, no, no había tenido ninguna sensación de peligro, por su hijo, anoche._"Tal vez estaba exagerado y su pequeño estaba bien"._

—Vamos por nuestro hijo—susurro Inu en el oído de la azabache, que se estremeció con su aliento.

* * *

—Se libre de divorciarte, sí así lo deseas. Por los negocios no tienes por qué preocuparte—le decía Takeshi a su hija.

Esa mañana los dos habían salido temprano de la casa, porque ella tenía que hablar con su padre acerca de la discusión y el planteamiento de divorcio con Inu.

—¿Por qué no te opones ahora?—le cuestiono segura.

Ella quería saber, pues hace nueve años él se oponía rotundamente con este hecho.

Pero ahora lo tomaba con tanta calma que la confundía y de cierto modo la llenaba de rabia.

_"Sí tan sólo hace nueve años lo hubiera tomado de la misma manera. Todo habría sido tan diferente" pensó, ella, para sí misma._

En aquel entonces necesitaba más que nunca su apoyo, pero él, su padre, se lo había negado. Le preocupaba más el dinero y por supuesto su prestigio.

—Porque ahora entiendo que cometí un grave error al presionarte, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, y es por esa misma razón por la cual, en esta ocasión, pienso apoyarte en tu decisión. No antepondré mis negocios otra vez—le afirmo con firmeza en su voz profunda.

Era la primera vez, desde su adolescencia, que su padre realmente le daba un poco de confort. Y apreciaba este hecho.

—Me tengo que bajar—dijo mirando, por la ventanilla del auto, el hospital—. Gracias...papá—agradeció saliendo del coche.

Para ella se sentía bien decir lo que no dijo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Takeshi le sonrío, _"hace mucho, diez años tal vez, que no lo había llamado así". _La nostalgia y la culpa, inundaron su pecho.

Dentro del hospital, Irasue se encontraba frente a la recepción, para confirmar su turno, la recepcionista la atendió para luego darle un número. Ella se había hecho un análisis, pues últimamente no se había sentido bien a causa de las náuseas y mareos constantes.

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera, cuando oyó la voz de la enfermera llamándola, por su apellido de soltera, se puso de pie asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se encontraba caminando, pero entonces una pelota, de color rojo, bajo sus pies le impidió avanzar. Allí, en el suelo, un par de manos pequeñas sostenían el juguete, para luego levantarse. Ella siguió los movimientos del infante con su mirada ambarina.

—Disculpe, señora—dijo apenado.

Irasue lo observó con sus ojos dorados; sus características eran demasiado familiares para ella.

El niño tenía la piel blanca, pero en un tono más oscuro –como la piel de Inu –, sus cabellos lacios y plateados, sus ojos, sí, esos ojos eran ambarinos.

El niño pequeño se quedó quieto, no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes había visto a esta señora, sin embargo su presencia no le daba miedo sino todo lo contrario.

La señora, a los ojos del pequeño, era una mujer muy hermosa, no es que su madre no lo fuera, pero no encontraba parecido con ella, en cambio la señora que tenía en frente compartía sus mismos rasgos. Tal vez era eso lo que le atraía o más bien llamaba a su curiosidad.

—¡INUYASHA!—gritaba una muchacha, mientras corría hacía el niño —, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras?!—lo regaño, con forme recuperaba el aliento.

El estómago de Irasue dio un vuelco, ese nombre hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, el niño tenía, no sólo, los mismos rasgos físicos que su difunto hijo, sino también el nombre.

_"Sería el colmo de las casualidades que también tuviera su edad" pensó la albina. _La curiosidad despertó en ella y quería saber.

—¡Ahg, Wacana, siempre andas regañándome!...—se quejó. Esta queja saco a Irasue de su trance.

—Disculpe InuYasha, pero ¿cuántos años tiene?—cuestionó al pequeño.

La niñera se puso al lado del niño, aunque se sorprendió por el parecido existente...no confiaba en la señora. InuYasha vio a la albina con recelo.

¿Por qué quería saber su edad? Él no lo sabía, ni siquiera podría comprender, o pasar por su pequeña cabeza, la idea de la inmensa agonía que su presencia había ocasionado en la mujer albina. Pero algo dentro de él lo empujó a responder, pese a la mirada negativa que le lanzaba su joven niñera.

—Tengo nueve años—dijo con orgullo infantil, inflando su pecho y levantando la barbilla.

Irasue sintió un profundo dolor, esa actitud le recordaba a su hijo mayor. Si tan sólo su hijo menor hubiera sobrevivido, pero no, estaba muerto y ella lo tenía que aceptar, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, ver al pequeño definitivamente la había afectado.

Lo vio alejarse junto a la muchacha, en dirección contraria a ella, mientras caminaba rumbo al consultorio.

* * *

—Hitomiko, ¿qué fue lo paso?—le cuestiono Shin, presionando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

Él la observaba con sus ojos chocolates que reflejaban una clara preocupación. Desde la noche anterior ella no había mencionado absolutamente nada, se la había pasado sollozando.

—Bueno—suspiro profundamente—, no la encontré, la busque demasiado tarde y…—trago en seco, reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir—...ahora ella…, mi hermana Kaguya, esta...!está muerta!, ¡está muerta!—gritaba, empezando a sollozar nuevamente.

Se arrojó a la seguridad de los brazos de Shin, su esposo, que la recibieron dándole un apretón contra su pecho.

—Tranquila, mi amor—dijo levantando la barbilla de su esposa con sus dedos, para darle un pequeño beso—, respira—le susurro, acariciándole las mejillas.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales Hitomiko se fue calmando poco a poco. Se alejó un poco del abrazo reconfortante de su esposo para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre la miraban con amor.

—Sólo me dejo una carta, con una señora—dijo al fin, armándose de valor—, en ella decía que me quería y que estaba arrepentida. También decía que cuidara de su pequeña hija, pero... la niña no estaba con la señora que me entrego la carta —una sonrisa amarga salió de sus labios—, ¿sabes cuándo me escribió?—cuestionó triste. Shin negó con la cabeza—... Hace ¡cuatro!, ¡cuatro años! Cuando encontré a la señora, me informo que se habían llevado a la pequeña de su lado para llevarla a una casa hogar y dejarla en adopción.

—Por casualidad, ¿no tienes alguna foto o más información de tu sobrina?—le cuestionó Shin, que había permanecido en silencio escuchándola, y quería ayudarla.

—Sí, su nombre es Kagura Kaze, sólo lleva el apellido de mi hermana, no sé quién podría haber sido su padre—saco del sobre una foto pequeña—. Mira es ella—dijo enseñándole la fotografía.

La imagen de una pequeña niña, con ojos, intensos, y labios carmesí, más el nombre, le trajeron un vago recuerdo de la conversación con su cuñada Naomi. Sonrió levantando la vista de la imagen para ver a su esposa.

—No te entristezcas, ella está en el mismo orfanato donde Naomi es la directora...

—¡Que alegría!, ¡podemos ir a verla hoy! por favor, ¿sí?—exclamó emocionada, pero su alegría así como vino se esfumo cuando vio que su esposo negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó curiosa.

—Primero, prométeme que no gritaras ni nada por el estilo ¿de acuerdo?—dijo serio. Su esposa asintió ligeramente, lo que fuera por saber de su sobrina—. La iban a adoptar, pero la mujer quedo milagrosamente embarazada y, cuando decidieron decirle la gran noticia a tu sobrina, descubrieron que ella no estaba. Había huido de la casa.

Al escuchar la declaración, Hitomiko no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza por su sobrina.

—¿Cómo sobreviviría una niña en las calles?—susurro, y por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de niños en desgracia.

—¡Buenos días, mami, papi!—gritaron al unísono un par de niños, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hitomiko.

—¡Buen día!, Sango, Kohaku, ¿se portaron bien en mi ausencia?—les cuestiono con una voz dulce y una sonrisa suave a sus pequeños hijos, de entre nueve y cinco años.

—¡Sí!—ambos respondieron, subiendo a la cama de sus padres para situarse en medio de ellos.

Shin beso suavemente a su esposa en los labios, al fin estaban todos juntos

—¡Uhg, papá, los microbios!—exclamó Sango. Kohaku, imitando a su hermana, se tapó ligeramente los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

—No, claro que no, de ninguna manera la veras—negó, con voz firme y varonil el azabache.

La brisa cálida de la media mañana sopló ligeramente los cabellos azabaches de Naomi, como si acompañara a la firme negativa de Naraku, que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Su conversación era bastante tensa.

Aquella negativa la sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me lo niegas?... ¿Cómo te atreves a negarme ese derecho?—Cuestiono Naomi, mirando fijamente a Naraku—. ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de verlos!—exclamó.

—¿Derechos? Ja, cómo si los tuvieras—respondió.

Ante los reclamos de ella él sólo se rió entre dientes. Logrando así que Naomi le frunciera el ceño y su mirada chocolate ardiera en rabia, dirigida a él, que parecía divertirle la situación.

—¿Para qué quieres verla?, tú ya tienes un par de hijas, un hijo—dirigió su mirada rojiza al vientre de Naomi—... y otro que está por venir—bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto—. Será, tal vez, que la viudez te hizo ¿desear llenar espacios vacíos? o posiblemente...

—¡Cállate!—le ordeno, interrumpiéndolo.

En la mirada de Naomi se vio un brillo, no de rabia, ni ira, sino de dolor. Una de sus manos fue a parar en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, la otra acaricio su abultado vientre; se agacho reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—¿Por qué?—Cuestionó mientras levantaba la cabeza—, ¿por qué metes en esto a mí... difunto esposo?

Pronunciar la palabra «difunto» fue difícil y muy doloroso para ella. Su esposo había fallecido meses atrás y, como si fuera un último regalo por parte de él, dos semanas después de su muerte, ella se enteró que estaba embarazada, por esa misma razón no estaba de luto.

—Que diría Souta Higurashi, si se enterara que su santa esposa—ironizó la última frase, y su mirada rojiza se enfrentó con los ojos chocolates—... no es más que una ¡hipócrita! —la acusó, y en su voz el sentimiento del odio se notaba claramente.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna hipócrita, Naraku! ¡A mí me respetas!—exclamó ofendida.

—Sí, claro—dijo con sarcasmo—, estoy seguro que moriría de nuevo, pero de decepción—continúo.

Él bebió un sorbo más, de su vino, y su rostro dibujo una expresión más seria —Cuando llegamos al acuerdo de que cada uno se quedara con una de ellas no reclamaste, además tampoco es que iba a escucharte. Tú y todos tus familiares... deberían de estarme besando los pies por haber permitido que una de mis hijas ¡se quedara con ustedes!

Estaba enojado, realmente lo estaba. El haber vuelto a verla trajo recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, de un pasado tan oscuro, que quería olvidar y lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ayer por la noche, pero cuando vio a Naomi no pudo evitar preguntar si estaban bien y como no hubo respuesta, la curiosidad por saber, lo llevo a aceptar este encuentro. Alterando sus planes de vigilar a su hija en secreto.

—No, tú estás equivocado, siempre lo estuviste, ¿y sabes por qué?—ella espero alguna reacción, pero él se quedó en silencio, así que agregó —... porque no confiaste ni escuchaste lo que iba a explicarte...

—¡Cállate!—ordenó él, no quería ni tenía ganas de escucharla.

_"Sabía lo que iba a mencionar y él no quería recordar"_

—¡Escucha Naraku!—insistió—. Todo lo que te informaron era mentira, una vil mentira, nada de la infidelidad era cierto—dijo Naomi suplicante. Él se rió entre dientes.

—Sólo dime dónde está mi hija porque quiero verla y pelearé su custodia de ser necesario—amenazó—. Todo lo demás no me interesa.

Naomi sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, su estómago dio un vuelco, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad, las palabras no podían salir de sus labios, luchaba contra las lágrimas de tan solo pensar en la terrible noticia que tenía para decir, pero hizo una promesa y no había vuelta atrás.

Era hora de revelar la verdad.

Ella se estremeció bajo la mirada irritada de él, reunió todo su valor, y recordando su promesa, dio una bocanada de aire preparándose para hablar.

—Naraku, yo... te mentí—confeso.

El viento soplo como si en lugar de una charla hubiera una batalla, sus miradas se cruzaron. Por la cabeza de Naraku pasaron miles de preguntas, pero ninguna de ellas salió, pues al ver lo nerviosa que Naomi estaba, se quedó en silencio esperando a que terminara su confesión.

Traición, sí, pero ya no le sorprendía, después de todo así era ella y por lo tanto lo era su familia también.

—Mi hermana no está de viaje, ella...está muerta, murió cuatro años atrás. La enterramos en el cementerio general, su cuerpo descansa en la tumba familiar de mis padres—lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—... Sé que quizá no te interese, pero tenía que decírtelo porque ella te amaba y nunca, ¡créeme por favor!, nunca te engañó, sin embargo tú no…

—Mi hija—interrumpió—, Kagura, ¡quiero verla ahora! y no quiero un no, como respuesta. Es más, te exijo que me la des, de lo contrario llegare a las últimas consecuencias—amenazo nuevamente y un brillo oscuro se dibujó en sus ojos rojizos.

Él no quería saber acerca de Midoriko Shikon, su ex-esposa, la mujer que le había devuelto y quitado al mismo tiempo la felicidad. El día que se enteró de su engaño, ese día, ella había muerto para él, pero su hija...era otra historia y por mucho que intentó olvidarse de ella, su otra hija, Yura, se lo impedía, ya que era su melliza.

Naomi se decepcionó, aunque ella no debería de haber esperado nada, porque Naraku estaba ciego de rabia por una traición que para ella no existía y, aunque le jurara y le perjura que su hermana lo había amado hasta el último segundo de su vida, de nada serviría. Así que dejo ese tema de lado, y se centró en la otra parte, tal vez la más importante, de su revelación.

—Nunca la conocí, no sé cómo es ella, ya que mi hermana tuvo un accidente automovilístico y cayeron por el puente a un río. Cuando acudimos al hospital, sólo estaba ella, sola, sin la bebé—se limpió un par de lágrimas más—. Despertó y nos contó que para salvar a su hija, creyendo que ella iba a morir, se la dio a una mujer que pasaba por el lugar. Desde entonces, la hemos buscado sin descanso, es por esa razón que quiero ver a su melliza. Sé que eso nos podría ayudar bastante en la investigación... ¡No puedes negarte después de saber esto Naraku!

En cuanto ella termino su declaración, él no espero más, saco del bolsillo la billetera para pagar la cuenta y sus afilados ojos rojizos hicieron contacto con los de Naomi que lo miraban con una súplica silenciosa.

Ella estaba esperanzada a que él le diera una fotografía, pero todo rastro de esperanza se esfumó cuando Naraku se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, sólo volteo un poco para verla.

—Ahora puedo decir que tu hermana no era una perra, sería un insulto para las perras compararlas con ella, puesto que hasta una cuida bien de sus crías—dijo con odio, dejó de mirarla y agregó—. La encontraré—se volteó nuevamente, pero esta vez por completo y un brillo paso por sus ojos—, pero tú castigo será que jamás, sólo cuando yo muera, veras a mis hijos. Ya sabes lo que dicen "yerba mala nunca muere"—sonrió guiñándole tras su amenaza.

Naomi lo vio alejarse, su declaración, su voz, cargada de tanto odio, la hizo estremecer de miedo. Se quedó en shock cuando él le envió el guiño.

* * *

—¡Buenas tardes, señora Taishō!—saludo alegremente la secretaria—, el señor Inu...digo Taishō—se auto corrigió rápidamente, ya que Irasue le envío una mirada afilada—... está en una junta con su hermano y... —trató de informar rápidamente, la albina la ponía nerviosa.

—Dile que estaré en su oficina—ordenó Irasue interrumpiéndola.

Caminó hacia la oficina de su esposo.

Haciendo caso omiso de las murmuraciones de la secretaria, entro en el lugar, decorado con modestia y elegancia como él.

Se acercó al gran ventanal, abrió las ventanas dejando que el aire fresco le llegara a la cara.

—Tengo que darle la noticia, pero no quiero hacerlo. Seguramente se sorprenderá de verme aquí, en este lugar—susurro para sí misma.

Se dio vuelta para dejar su bolso sobre el escritorio. Hace mucho que no venía, las cosas no habían cambiado casi nada, todo seguía igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, hace casi diez años.

Ella rodeo el escritorio para sentarse en la silla de Inu, cogió su cartera nuevamente para sacar el sobre que había recogido esa mañana en el hospital, leyó atentamente su contenido, como si no pudiera creer lo que decían los resultados del examen médico, parpadeaba una y otra vez. El sonido de un celular, que vibraba insistente, la saco de su línea de pensamientos.

—Despistado y olvidadizo, dejó su celular—decía, mientras buscaba sobre y debajo de los papeles ubicados en el escritorio—. Aquí estas —susurro victoriosa.

Lo encontró en el cajón del escritorio, que tenía una llave puesta y giro para abrirla, pero cuando lo hizo el celular dejó de sonar. Igual lo levanto, encontrando una fotografía que le llamó la atención, así que decidió satisfacer su curiosidad y verla.

¡Maldita sea la curiosidad!, no podía creer la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos ambarinos.

—Solo existe una persona que puede explicar esto—dijo con rabia pura.

Recogió rápidamente sus cosas, incluso su nueva adquisición, dejo el celular donde estaba y cerro el cajón con llave para evitar cualquier advertencia de cuidado en Inu.

Salió de la oficina, con calma, evitando las palabras de la secretaría de su esposo, había caminado tan rápido que en pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a su auto, de un oscuro color violeta.

—Vuelve a casa, yo conduciré.

Irasue se subió al auto dejando perplejo a Jaken, mientras veía alejarse el coche que trajo por órdenes de la albina.

Dentro del auto de Irasue, su mente viajaba a través del tiempo, imágenes de cuando Sesshōmaru era un pequeño bebé, su vida de casada, tan diferente a la de ahora, en ese entonces. Con esas imágenes y recuerdos felices también vinieron los más dolorosos de su matrimonio. El engaño de Inu, con una de las empleadas de la empresa en Rusia, fue humillante para ella.

Se paró en un semáforo en rojo, la imagen de la fotografía volvió a su mente, golpeo el volante con furia

—¡Maldita sea!... no puede ser verdad...No con ella—maldecía en ruso, su idioma materno.

Las fotos que había encontrado en la oficina de Inu, mostraba a Izayoi, su hijo InuYasha y finalmente a su esposo. Había sonreído al recordar a su pequeño, pero al ver bien la fotografía la imagen del pequeño niño del hospital vino a su mente...era ese niño, el mismo. Por lo tanto no era la imagen inocente que pensó, sino la de la traición.

El parecido con Inu la sacudió y la fecha de la foto era de una semana atrás, confundiendola aún más. Sólo una persona sería capaz de revelarle la verdad y hacia allá es donde se dirigía.

* * *

—Entonces, esos hombres también querían matarte—susurro con sus labios carmesí.

Kagura se encontraba sentada a un extremo de la cama frente a Ayame, en medio de ellas estaba Sesshōmaru dormido y más abajo se encontraban ambos cachorros, dormidos con las patas vendadas, acompañando a los tres niños.

—No podemos confiar en extraños pero la señora, Shioga, es buena y nos ayudó. Así que podemos confiar en ella, ¿no crees?—le sonrió, bastante confiada, la pelirroja.

Shioga Nagasaki, en su ronda por hierbas medicinales, se había sorprendido al ver la cueva, donde crecían y sembraba las hierbas más delicadas, bloqueada con una enorme roca. Y al verlos sucios y con algo de sangre, se le había encogido el corazón y decidió ayudarlos.

—Ayame, Kagura, vengan a comer—susurro Shioga, llamando su atención.

En completo silencio ambas niñas se pusieron de pie para salir, pero los ojos carmesí de Kagura se detuvieron unos segundos en el albino, antes de salir por completo de la habitación. No querían despertar a Sesshōmaru que en la caída se había hecho raspones y un golpe ligero en la cabeza, por eso él tenía que descansar.

En cuanto las niñas salieron, Sesshōmaru fue abriendo lentamente sus orbes ambarinas, orbes que fueron analizando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Él había despertado hace un buen tiempo, pero no quería ser molestado con incesantes preguntas por parte de las niñas y ahora por Shioga, eso haría que le doliera la cabeza; se sentó lentamente sobre la cama, reconoció al cachorro de Ayame y al suyo propio.

—Esas niñas, me traerán muchos problemas más—susurro resignado.

Sesshomaru había escuchado toda la conversación anterior, entre Ayame y Kagura. A la primera la buscaban para matarla, como lo hicieron con sus padres en su auto, pero, gracias a la valentía de su madre, que se había arrojado fuera del auto, con Ayame entre sus brazos, para salvarla de los asesinos. Su madre le suplico que corriera sin mirar atrás...así lo hizo ella, hasta encontrase con ellos. La segunda, Kagura, estaba huyendo del orfanato ¿porque?...no lo dijo.**  
**

Dos lobos que al principio los quisieron atacar, por correr hacia la cueva en busca de seguridad, después de haber caído rodando,fueron enfrentados por los cachorros que los protegieron, sufriendo heridas, pelearon por su seguridad. Minutos después llegaron ellos, los matones, con ganas y la firme intención de matarlos y no dejarlos con vida. Fue entonces que los que fueron sus atacantes se convirtieron en sus protectores, los lobos se lanzaron contra los dos hombres hiriéndolos gravemente en los brazos y piernas, pero no había sido suficiente, ellos reaccionaron y les dieron de disparos, ahí frente a sus ojos los atacantes, lobos redimidos, habían dado su vida por los niños.

En su estado de shock no pudieron reaccionar tan rápido como hubieran querido, cuando lo hicieron se encontraron a sí mismos cansados y encerrados. Aquellos hombres habían escapado heridos y sin balas para cumplir con su objetivo, dejándolos en la cueva con una enorme roca cubriendo la entrada. El tiempo paso y la lucha por mover la roca, y salir, los cansó. Por eso decidieron encender una fogata, cortesía de Kagura. En los ojos de Ayame se hicieron presentes las lágrimas hasta quedarse dormida en el abrazo de la azabache, que para sorpresa de Sesshomaru, no había dado ninguna palabra de consuelo, simplemente la abrazaba.

Él se había limitado a observar, no supo que decir o que hacer, se quedo en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada de la escena a la fogata y de ella a los cachorros que yacían dormidos...ninguno llevaba heridas profundas. El cansancio hizo presencia y sus ojos ambarinos, que hicieron guardia no solo de las niñas si no de los cachorros también, sucumbieron, al igual que los demás, ante el sueño.

Sí, eso era lo último que Sesshōmaru recordaba.

—Las niñas son una verdadera molestia—susurro, para no ser escuchado.

Desde que se había encontrado con Kagura y Ayame, le pasaron cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Kagura quería hablar con Shioga y, en cuanto termino su almuerzo, se dispuso a buscarla, pero le pareció que actuaba sospechoso. No confiaba en ella y verla actuar así...como no queriendo dejarse ver, incremento sus dudas sobre ella.

—Kagura, iré a ver cómo sigue Sesshōmaru...

Ayame no pudo completar su oración ya que la azabache, le había tapado la boca con una mano y con la otra le hacía una seña para que guardara silencio.

—Espérame en el cuarto, donde están Sesshōmaru y los cachorros, ¿de acuerdo?—le susurro bajito.

La pelirroja quiso preguntar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y obedientemente se fue. Kagura, lentamente y cuidando de no hacer ruido, avanzó hacia la habitación con las puertas cerradas; miró por la rendija de la cerradura y la vio...era Shioga hablando por teléfono; acercó sus oídos para escuchar mejor.

—Sí, están aquí...No, están bien, aunque él tiene un golpe en la cabeza, pero no es grave... ¿las niñas?, ellas sólo tienen rasguños, no sufrieron mucho daño y en cuanto a los cachorros, están bien, sus heridas son sólo superficiales—se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y continuó—...entonces, vendrás rápido ¿verdad?...Sí, yo los distraigo en lo que tú llegas...

Fuera de la habitación, Kagura sudó frío, el temor inundo sus sentidos, se escabulló lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, se sacó las pantuflas, con el fin de correr sin hacer ruido; atravesó el pasillo llegando a su destino, entro bruscamente en la habitación. Sesshōmaru la observo en silencio, mientras que Ayame evito gritar, tapándose la boca con sus manos, ante la sorpresiva entrada.

—¡ay, Kagura, me asustaste! ¿Qué te pasa, viste algo malo?—cuestionó curiosa al reconocerla.

Al igual que Ayame, Sesshōmaru, también esperaba una respuesta adecuada, una que explicara por qué su abrupta entrada. Dirigió su mirada ambarina directamente a los ojos de Kagura, quien respiraba agitadamente. Antes de que la azabache pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe ocasionando que los tres voltearan para ver la puerta de madera marrón cerrada y la figura de una sombra. Alguien ahí afuera no quería que ellos salieran. Escucharon, los tres, un clic y la figura desapareció ante sus tres pares de ojos. Una vez que se alejó, Sesshōmaru fue a abrir la puerta.

—Está cerrada por fuera —dijo con seriedad, tratando de empujar la puerta hacia afuera, una y otra vez, pero no logró abrirla.

—¡Rayos! Shioga nos va a entregar... ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!—exclamó angustiada la azabache.

Los ojos verdes de Ayame se llenaron de lágrimas al saberse nuevamente encerrada y otra vez en peligro.

—¿Quién nos va a entregar? Y ¿Por qué tendríamos que huir?—cuestionó acercándose a Kagura para observarla.

Ella se retorció bajo su mirada, ambarina; Estaba tan asustada que no le importó su tono demandante, tenía que ordenar sus ideas para poder responderle. Reunió todo el coraje que pudo, pues debido al miedo que sentía, no quería tartamudear a causa de saberse nuevamente en peligro de muerte.

—Escuche a Shioga, mientras hablaba con alguien, informarle que estábamos vivos, que los cachorros estaban bien, y que...viniera a comprobarlo por sí mismo. Ella nos distraería hasta la llegada de ese alguien ¿entiendes?...un asesino, como los que nos persiguieron y encerraron en la cueva, ¡vendrán por nosotros!—explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior al finalizar.

—No, no puede ser, ¡otra vez no, por favor!—Ayame suplicó, perdiendo la poca fé que tenía en la señora que los había ayudado y curado las heridas.

—¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de ayudarnos?—cuestionó Sesshōmaru.

—No lo sé y no esperare para saber la respuesta. La anciana es mala, ¡nunca debimos confiar en ella!—expresó abiertamente en voz alta, sin perder más tiempo intento correr pero fue detenida por la voz de Sesshomaru.

—No tiene sentido lo que dices haber escuchado. Pudo haber hablado con un doctor—el albino expresó su duda.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Para hablar con un médico no te escondes!—exclamó impaciente—...Ella estaba hablando sospechosamente sobre nosotros...

—No sabes con quien, te estas precipitando—reitero su duda.

—No, no sé con quién, pero ¡no me quedare aquí! Para averiguarlo—tomo aire—. ¡No me estoy precipitando; sé lo que oí. Si tú quieres quedarte, ¡pues quédate!—respiraba agitadamente.

—Estas exagerando —le dijo Sesshomaru.

—¡Idiota ingenuo! Que no sabes que: ¡los corderos se disfrazan de lobos!—respondió con enojo en su voz. Enojo que aumentó al verlo hacer una mueca en los labios.

—Es: los lobos se disfrazan de corderos—la corrigió con aire de suficiencia.

—Como sea—respondió de mala gana—, además no estoy en la escuela y tú ¡no eres mi profesor!. No eres más que un mocoso, engreído, mandón, sabe lo todo y...

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño ligeramente, ante su manera de actuar, su manera de encontrar las palabras para insultarlo, haciendo caso omiso de su, famosa y casi siempre eficaz, mirada fulminante que alejaba a sus compañeros de clase cuando, según él, se ponían molestos.

—No pueden escapar; sé que lo quieren hacer y por ello los castigare—la vos de Shioga sonaba severa.

Esas oraciones lograron hacer que Kagura dejara su protesta olvidada contra Sesshōmaru, sólo para estremecerse; el albino desvió su mirada, antes fija en la azabache, hacia la puerta. Ayame sólo se asustó más, expresando su miedo en un chillido, al notar que no había manera de salir por la ventana y su única salida estaba obstruida.

* * *

**N/A.: **¿Les gustó?...espero que sí.

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar Saya-chan. Y por supuesto a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer el fic. A ti, Erly, que eres paciente y una buena beta (parce como si me estuviera despidiendo para siempre jeje) Gracias...


End file.
